With the proliferation of Internet technology in recent times, people may utilize online systems to connect with other users or access resources. Conventional methods may include using online website postings to coordinate the users and resources. That said, there are a number of technical problems with using conventional online systems in this manner. In particular, current systems require the users to constantly sift through postings to determine what is relevant and not relevant, thereby leading to inefficiencies of computing resources such as processing power, memory, and network bandwidth.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient and dynamic way to connect users and resources with one another.